


Baby shower

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Shower, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Sharon, insecure sharon, loving bucky, moody Sharon, supportive bucky, very mid angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Sharon feels insecure about being a mom half an hour before her baby shower





	

"Ow. You kicking me like that makes me happy that you're only going to be in there for three more weeks." Sharon glared at her stomach as she ate a slice of pie.

"Alright doll it's time to go. The baby shower is going to start in thirty minutes." Bucky had his keys in his hands.

The baby shower was supposed to be a surprise but due to the fact that Sharon hates surprises they just told her it was going to be her baby shower.

"I don't want to go. I feel so fat." Sharon pouted before she ate the last of her pie.

"You're not fat doll, you're pregnant." Bucky resisted the urge to laugh because he knew she would get mad. Ever since she has been pregnant Sharon has developed crazy mood swings. Some people were annoyed by them but Bucky just went along with them so she wouldn't get more upset.

Sharon looked up at Bucky with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so scared Bucky. What if I'm not a good mom and our twins hate me."

"They're not going to hate you. Trust me you're going to the best mom in the world." Bucky placed the empty plate on the coffee table before he held both Sharon's hands.

"Thank you Bucky, I love you so much." Sharon sobbed as she hugged Bucky. "I'm sorry I've been a bitch these past few weeks."

"You're not a bitch doll, You are the sweetest woman I know. You're just pregnant." Bucky laughed as he got up and help Sharon up. "Now are you ready to go to the party?"

"Yes let's go" Sharon wiped her eyes before she held onto Bucky's hand as left they're home to go to the baby shower at the avengers compound.

They surprisingly made it to the party on time and Wanda immediately stole Sharon away from Bucky. Bucky didn't mind though, he was just happy that Sharon's mood changed when she entered the party.

"Are you excited? You're three weeks away from being a father of two" Steve looked at Bucky.

"This is honestly so excited, this is the best thing that's ever happen to me. I also want to thank you and Wanda for planning this for her, she really appreciates this." Bucky thanked Steve as he looked over at his pregnant girlfriend. Even though she's heavily pregnant she's still the most gorgeous woman in the world.

"We were happy to help." Steve responded.

Sharon's excited squeal grabbed his attention. He had a smile on his face as he watched her scream with delight that someone gave her the present she was asking for. "Bucky look ! ! !"

"I know doll and it's in the color that you wanted." he smiled at her before he turned his attention back to Steve. "If you'll excuse me punk I'm going to see if I can open at least one of the presents."

"Go ahead, enjoy the rest of the party you jerk" Steve patted Bucky's should before Bucky made his way through the crowed so he could be with his glowing girlfriend.

"Would you like to open this one?" Sharon asked as she handed him a present. Bucky nodded his head and opened it. He let out a small laugh when he read the onesies. "What does it say?"

"Troublemaker#1 and troublemaker#2" Bucky's laugh grew louder as he showed the crowd. "This has stark written all over it"

Tony just raised his glass letting him know that he was right. Sharon just shook her head as they continued to unwrapped their presents and enjoyed their party.

It was around eight when they finally made it back home and Sharon let out a sigh of relief when she sat down. "I'm exhausted. I had a lot of fun but I'm exhausted"

"I'm glad you had fun" Bucky entered the living room after he dropped off all of their presents in the babies nursery. "Do you want me to run a bath for you?".

"Yes please" Sharon looked over at him lovingly. She knew she's been a pain in the ass these past few weeks but not once did Bucky lose his cool with her. If anything he's shown her love twice as much when she was a pain in the ass. "Are you going to take a bath with me?"

"Of course" Bucky walked over to her to help her up. "I'll never pass up the opportunity to had a bath with my favorite girl"

"I love you buck" Sharon looked into Bucky's eyes.

"I love you too" he kissed her on the lips before they made they're way into their bathroom so they could take a much needed bath.


End file.
